Some hatred Some love
by Waterbeautygoddess
Summary: Kagome is in love, but with whom? And will that someone accept with open arms or will Kagome be rejected...life's full of rejection, pain and love...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, this is my first Inuyasha fic, so plz be kind and review.

**Chapter 1**

**Whatever Is The Matter Kagome?**

Darkness spread over the room Inuyasha and Kagome shared. Kagome sat near the window, watching the rain flow. It was night-time and it was raining heavily since an hour. Inuyasha lay on the bed, watching the window, hands behind his head and a stiff expression on his face. "Kagome,"he finally asked after fifteen minutes, he wondered what was Kagome wondering about. "Kagome, what are you wondering about?" "Nothing, nothing Inuyasha, I just can't sleep and I dunno why,"she said. I was not facing Inuyasha, I just couldn't. I want...I want...hey, what do I want?...Inuyasha?...no I must be dreaming, I don't want him, I mean I do, but not that way...I do, I mean I don't. Man, I don't know what to do, I'm so confused... I was interepted by my super strict dad, Mr. Higurashi.

"Kagome, you should be in bed now, I told you to be in bed at 10pm sharp. And...and as usual Inuyasha is sleeping with you, you know I dislike that ugly beast,"said Mr. Higurashi. He disliked Inuyasha and his presence very much. He thought that Inuyasha was ugly, but he is kinda... Again interepted by my father, "Kagome! Are you listening to me? I don't want that beast in my house **_ever again! _**" I was about to cry, forgetting that Inuyasha was there. "Higurashi, darling, please be nice to our little Kagome and show your manners to the gentleman, Inuyasha,"said my mom, Sarah Higurashi.

SLAP!

My mom cried as she was slapped by my father. He hated opinions, especially from my mom. Ofcourse, I never dared to stand up to my father and always had to tell Inuyasha to calm down, because after I was insulted by my dad, he always got angry with my dad and I really thought it was really sweet. Hey, what am I thinking?! I can't be...be in... Just then, I heard the door slam shut as my mom and dad got out. "Why do you take all that?",asked Inuyasha, sitting on his toes on the bed, his gritted teeth shone. "What else can I do?",I asked miserably. "You know you have me, don't you?".he asked quite angrily.

"I...I know", I shivered with cold as I said that. It was really getting cold and the rain was calming down. We had to start new school tomorrow because where ever Inuyasha and I went, they started taking me as loser hanging out with a 'hunk', so I left 7 schools and Inuyasha was always with me, he lives with me because he doesn't really have a family, after my father curses Inuyasha, I feel really embarrassed and bad for him. I wish that I would have luck with school tomorrow. With that, I lay in my bed, feeling something...something strange.

Ok, ppl this might be short for u, but plz review. I need atleast five reviews to continue, so plz review.

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Really sorry for the long wait... I wish I cud explain but, i can't. Here's chap 2!

Chapter 2 First Day At School...

"Kagome, wake up. Wake up, Inuyasha,"came the voice of my mother.

"Oh, hi mom,"I said sleepily. As I became fully consious, I saw the sorrow and pain in my mother's pretty face. "What's wrong, mom?"I asked. "Nothing, dear. Inuyasha! Wake up, you'll be late if you don't," she said that in a little cheerful way to ressure me, but I knew she was upset and didn't wanna talk about it. I saw Inuyasha's cute head lift up as my mom gave another yell. "Good Morning Mrs. Higuirashi, Good Morning Kagome..."Inuyasha said in a cheerful manner but stopped after he saw I ran to the washroom. I can not believe I said 'Inuyasha's cute head'! Now he will think I'm a fool, not that he already doesn't think so.

Okay, seriously, what should I wear? "What about this, dear,"came my mother's voice. I got scared and took a deep breath when I found out that it was only mom. "What about this cute little shirt with this matching pink skirt," my mom said kindly. "Mom, I don't wanna make a fool of myself in front of everyone, especially Inuyasha,"I blurted out like a fool. How can I say the last part in front of my mom? I looked at my mom's face. She looked more happy than she did earlier. Her eyebrow raised, questioning my statement - the last part of it. I blushed, but said nothing. "You like him don't you, Kagome? I know he's a very nice man. Cute and gentle?"she said smiling at my embarrassed expression. "Uh, I'm getting late, thanks for picking the clothes up for me, this shoes would be fine, right?"I said, pushing my mother out of the room. I can't face the fact. Really, I can't.

I came out. Inuyasha looked handsome in jeans, too! What am I thinking??? My head is thinking wayyyyyyyy tooo much. My mother and Inuyasha gazed at me. Then, Inuyasha's expression stiffened after I looked at him, baffled. "You look simply beautiful!"my father's voice came. He looked happy. I couldn't believe it, but it was true! "Ofcourse she does,"my mother said gently. My father glared at her, and I felt like 'happy time go bye-bye' My mother became sad again, and I felt guilty.

After eating bread and butter, we left.

I entered the school. It was beautiful. Suddenly thousands of pretty girls surrounded Inuyasha and threw me out of the circle. That's what always happens. I sighed dejectedly. The whole day all people did was point and give me dirty looks. And Inuyasha was surrounded by pretty girls and the jocks too. At lunchtime, I went to sit with Inuyasha, but found no space. I accedintly bumped into the queen of the school, Kelly. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you..."I apologised but stopped as I saw her perfect angel like face glare at me with those saphire blue eyes. "Well, well, look who we have here? A stinking, new gal loser? What's your name, rotten face?"she said, smirking. The whole school circled around us,except Inuyasha. And chanted, "Yeah! Show her who's boss!!! Show her!! You go girl!!!

SLAP!!!!!!

Her hand slapped me violently, and her perfectly manicured nails pinched through my skin. That area was bleeding and hurting painfully. "Now, rotten face, you'll remember what happens when you bump into me." She laughed an angel like, yet so evil laugh and walked away as the crowd cheered loudly for her. "She's so hot!!!"said one guy. " 'course she is!!!"said another guy. "I so wanna be like you."said a cheerleader. Everyone laughed at me. I ran away and washed my face. The whole day I didn't see Inuyasha anywhere.

I ran home straight away. Neither mom, or dad was there. Inuyasha came an hour later. "What happened?"he asked as he heard me sigh.

"Nothing,"I said, in an angry voice. "Why are you so angry, angel face?" "Why do you..."I lost words as I realized he called me'angel face'.

That's enough for now. I'll update more, don't worry. PLz R&R. Pretty plz!!!!!!! Hope you like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go, third chapter, enjoy! Just u know, R&R!

**Chapter 3**

**Who Rules? The Queen Does...**

_**Flashback**_

I ran home straight away. Neither mom, or dad was there. Inuyasha came an hour later. "What happened?"he asked as he heard me sigh.

"Nothing,"I said, in an angry voice. "Why are you so angry, angel face?" "Why do you..."I lost words as I realized he called me'angel face'. "Problem?"asked Inuyasha innocently. "Don't play with me, 'angel face.' " I said in my head.

Trying to sound calm, I said again,"Why do you care?" He raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'Has there ever been a time I have not cared?'I thought I definately thought wrong, cause he thinks I'm an idiot.

I simply ran to my room and lay my head on the bed. I was glad Inuyasha didn't follow. And besides, why would he? He doesn't care about me, this is only an act. I'm sure. But why do I want the exact opposite? ARRGGHHH!!! Just one more thing, I AM THINKING TOO MUCH!!!

_**End of Flashback**_

Why'd he call me 'angel face'? WHY? Well whatever, I have bigger problems, like to deal with Miss Violent, Kelly. She slapped me so hard, and those nails caused my face to look hidious, not that it already wasn't, ofcourse.

I've never been a fashion snob or self-confident about my looks. Not that I have any, really. I have a really low self-esteem. I can't reach for higher goals cause neither people around me or myself believe I can. That's practically a reason why people dislike me and take me as a loser all the time.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I'm sitting under a tree under the protection of the full moon. Light breeze against my body. This is relaxing. But I don't know why Kagome got so upset. Seriously I didn't get a single chance to see her face since morning. What crime did I commit that she didn't even want to face me?

She sounded hurt. I wonder why. I hate this school, I hate every school. Girls circle around and I don't get to see Kagome. But, never did it ever get this bad, really. Why didn't Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi come home yet? Good thing Kagome isn't awake, or she could have died to have found her parents not home yet and none answering their cell phones. I hope they're okay, especially Mrs. Higurashi. She cares so much.

"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something," I said.

"What is it, Kagome?" came Inuaysha's voice from far away. "Where - Where are you?"I asked, feeling that I couldn't reach him anymore.

"Why, right here,"he said jokingly. But I couldn't see him at all. Tears came in my desparate eyes as I couldn't see him. Bad thoughts came into my head.

"Where are you? Are you hurt?"I asked, begging that he was okay.

"Kagome, where are you?"came his soft, yet worried voice.

I started running towards his voice. But he never came in sight. My heart started beating faster and I started yelling, "Inuyasha! Where are you? Answer me? Are you hurt?"I kept on yelling and yelling but no voice answered.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! NOO!!!"I yelled and even more tears fell down as I lay unconsious. "Inuyasha...",my last words.

"Wake up, Kagome. I'm okay, I'm here, I'm here for you,"Inuyasha said with a smile.

I woke up and started breathing hard. In my baffled state, I hugged Inuyasha tightly, he gently stroked my hair and calmed me down. Finally, I realized what I had done and blushed a deep red colour, Inuyasha did the same but a little, then he changed his expression to more serious.

"AHH!! 7am already? I have got half an hour left to get to school,"I said changing the subject quickly. "Yeah, um, you better start getting ready, I'll go change myself,"replied Inuyasha, getting up, ready to leave. "Are my parents home yet?"I asked, suddenly remembering about that.

"Um, sorry, they didn't come back yet, but you shouldn't worry though, I'm sure they'll be back soon,"said Inuyasha trying to act mature. "I hope so. Did they call?"I asked, hoping they were okay. "Yeah, they did call, they said they were going to visit your Aunt um..."lied Inuyasha. He didn't know about her family, but he didn't want to depress her.

Kagome sensed that Inuyasha was hiding something from her. She quickly asked,"Is mother okay?"

"Ofcourse, you don't need to worry at all,"said Inuyasha gaining full confidence this time. He knew how much she loved her mother. She was the only one who believed in her. She also did things like buying bracelets, clothes, necklaces and rings secretly for her since her father didn't like to waste money on 'little' things, as he called it. When Kagome was five, Mrs. Higuirshi used to defend her from Mr. Higuirashi. She also used to give her chocolates. She also spends sometime with Kagome, giving her effective advice on crushes, she gave some of her own examples too. All in all there was a very tight bond between the mother and daughter.

I entered the school and once again girls circled around Inuyasha, but unlike last time Inuyasha broke free and started walking with me. I sighed. Just when he was about to ask why, I heard cheers.

We ran to where the noise came from.

"Don't hurt me, please. I beg of you to spare me! I will never bump into you, ever, I swear!"yelled another kid. "Slap him, Kelly!"yelled Jack.

Jack was Kelly ex-boyfriend. She broke-up with him last week, atleast that's the news I heard yesterday. Jack had inviting brown hair, blue eyes and a refreshing smile. He was a very handsome guy, but for some reason or the other, I wasn't attracted to him in any way. Word around school is, Kelly broke-up with him because he was late on a date, but he was just getting her some flowers.

Although, I think it's really very heartless, the school likes it. They think she is HOT. I mean, I know she's very pretty but it's the inner beauty that matters, right? No one here seems to believe me here, though.

I glanced at Inuyasha, knowing at once he was very angry. One thing he couldn't bear was poor people getting hurt because of heartless jerks. I tried to calm him, but just as Kelly was about to slap the poor kid hard, he gave in and stepped forward.

"STOP!! Why are you hurting that kid? YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SLAP ANY KID YOU WANT!!!!"yelled Inuyasha, stepping in to the huge circle.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here? A new kid..."said Kelly, interepted by Inuyasha. "You have absolutely no right to boss people around,"said Inuaysha, calming himself down. "Hey! It's the queen who rules! You better step away, wimp,"came a voice of a guy from the crowd. Every single guy wanted Kelly, knowing she was looking for a boyfriend, not that it was hard to find one. This place was filled with cute guys, all in love with her beauty.

"Shut up, you loser,"growled Kelly. All the girls grew 'ga ga' over Inuyasha. But we could all see that she got attracted to Inuaysha very quickly, making the girls upset for Inuyasha and guys upset for Kelly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, kid,"she said looking at the kid then back to Inuyasha. "There, you're free to go,"said Kelly releasing her hand from his collar.

"Much better,"muttered Inuyasha. Tears came down my eyes as I saw Kelly move closer to Inuyasha and kiss him on the cheek, leaving him completely baffled.

I ran away from there as my tears pricked my right cheek, where Kelly pinched her nails in. To my disappointment, Inuyasha didn't even notice I was gone until two minutes after staring in her angelic eyes.

"Uh, Kelly, I'll see you later, I gotta go,"said Inuaysha, half-heartedly. "Yeah, I'll see you, maybe with me on Saturday evening?"asked Kelly nervously. "Oh, really? I mean, sure. 7pm sounds..."Inuyasha bluttered out happily. "Great,"smiled Kelly. Kelly waved a cute little wave and then Inuaysha left.

"I know Kagome will be so excited to find I finally found such a beautiful girl, I mean she is just so...so...Oh one word won't do,"smiled Inuyasha excitedly.

Suddenly the bell rang and I ran to class feeling good that me and Inuyasha had different classes, but unlucky for me, our last class was together.

Ahh!! I can get through this, I CAN GET THROUGH THIS, WITHOUT HIM! I CAN!! I can get through this...

"Oh, hi Kagome!"greeted Inuyasha cheerily. I didn't reply to him, I just didn't want to. "Kagome, you won't believe this, I..."I interepted him and said,"Yeah, you know, maybe you should keep these facts with you, cause I don't wanna hear it,"I said, annoyed. "Look, what's with you, anyway?"asked Inuyasha, growing impatient.

"I don't want to hear it, please, just leave me alone,"I said feeling very upset. "I just wanted to tell you that I got a da..."Inuyasha started again but I ignored and walked away. Just when he was about to follow the science professor came in and greeted,"Good afternoon, class. Please take your seats."

He explained a few things very clearly and asked us if we had any questions. The entire class loved his class, I knew I would've too, but I was too upset. Inuyasha noticed and decided to talk to me again but I walked away.

It seemed like the professor noticed that I was not participating in class. He walked up to where nobody could hear us. He said gently,"You look pretty upset, Kagome. And also, I noticed that you looked like a very hardworking student, would you like to tell me what's troubling you?" No teacher, in anyother class had been so nice and gentle or tried to talk my pain through before.

"Ohh, errr, there's nothing wrong, sir. It's just my second day here and I'm just a little nervous,"I lied, getting nervous because the professor looked like a very smart person to fall for that. But, as he sensed that I didn't wanna talk about it, he no longer touched the issue. "So, do you like the school?"he asked, trying to cheer me up. "Sure, sir. But, may I please be excused?"I asked feeling guilty. "Ofcourse, but you should clear your head of what's bugging you,"he said wisely and left.

"Yeah, like it could be easy,"I muttered sadly. I walked out the school excepting Inuyasha to be there, but he wasn't there.

I sighed and walked all the way home, getting memories about the time we spent to gether.

_**Flashback**_

"So, why are you so upset?"said Inuyasha.

"My life's a wreck! I have no friends and my dad hates me and scolds me, just like he did right now. He thinks I'm a useless, pathetic, silly stinkin' failure,"I yelled angrily, the volume of my voice raising.

"Well, he is right about the silly part, I can see,"he laughed. And suddenly after a minute, I started laughing, too.

"How can you say that you have no friends? You've got me, silly,"said Inuyasha, scoldingly. I nodded. "How could have I ever doubted you?"I asked myself.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yeah, how could have I _**not**_doubted you?"I sighed.

That's it for now, hope you enjoyed it. R&R, plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, hope u like this n pretty plz review.

**Chapter 4**

I sat in my bed room, reading a romance novel. I never read these things, heck I always thought this stuff was for mindless drunks. But I felt good. It suited my mood tonight. Who knew I could enjoy a romance novel? Pretty weird. Somethings are just too hard to explain. Inuyasha's not back yet. Why do I care? He is a heartless jerk who can easily fall in love with a cold-hearted, mean, cruel, self-consious, snobbish and pompous witch.

DING DONG! DING DONG! It was the stupid bell. I opened the door and saw Inuyasha. At first I was lost in his eyes, but then I simply looked away, giving a rude impression.

He walked in, as calm as the dead. He didn't say any thing. His cold-heartedness proved nothing but the fact that the witch had complete control over him. Before he went to his room, he gave me the coldest glare I'd ever seen.

Inuyasha's POV

How could she ignore me like this? Whenever I speak, she doesn't listen. Whenever I come near, she goes away. Why? Just when I was thinking all this, there was a soft knock on the door, the kind Mrs. Higuirashi used to give. Wait a minute, Mrs. Higuirashi! I forgot all about her. At least now Kagome will feel better. I got up and opened the door...

Kagome's POV

That stupid witch! How could she do that to him? Or better yet, how could HE do that to me???

Flashback

"Inuyasha, you always make me so happy!" I said, laughing. Father scolded me again and there was a stupid incident at school. I got a D- on my test!!! But like always Inuyasha made me feel better. We were at a park and I was on a swing and he was pushing it from the back. I felt like a child, so happy and carefree. Not caring at all what goes all around me, what's happening or what can or will happen. Suddenly my laughs turned into a heavy sigh. "Hey, what's wrong?"he asked suddenly worried. "Your not always gonna be with me, are you? You'll leave me too, just like all the other hapiness has, right?"I asked sadly.

"I'll be here for you, always,"he said softly. "If I don't what will happen to Mrs. Higuirashi? How would she take care of a pathetic, lame baby like you? Huh?"he finished, his expression hardened, changing my world from that soft, sweet dream to this...What is this anyway? A miserable, pathetic world! BINGO! Hurray for me! Yay!! "No way! You better start running!!"I yelled, running after him. He started running at full speed. We started running after each other and laughing.

"Mrs. Higuirashi! Where have you been? We have been so worried about you?? How are you anyway?" I asked, worried.

"Oh, I'm fine, dear. How is Kagome? I know you must have taken very good care of her,"she said, in a very sick tone. "Oh..."I was lost about what to say. I mean she looked like she's about to die, I can't tell her a thing about this. She'll be very, very upset. "Inuyasha dear, what's wrong? Is Kagome OK?"she asked, her face pale from the worrying. "Oh, she's perfectly fine, but you look very sick. Are you alright? We should go to the docter,"I said, trying to pursuade her, but to no avail.

"I'm just fine. How was school?"she asked, sitting on the bed. "Please, I insist, we should go to the doctor, really, please let's go,"I said very worried. She moved her head sideways, meaning no. She was so weak that she could neither sit in an upright position nor speak. "Where is Mr. Higuirashi?"I asked peeping out the door. When I looked back at Mrs. Higuirashi, to hear the answer, I saw that she had fainted...

"Oh Elizabeth, my darling! Oh, for years I lived, thirsty for your love,"I said. "Oh, James, it wasn't your fault, it was all Sarah's fault. Now we can be together, for as long as we like,"said Elizabeth

My cell phone rang.

"WHAT IS IT???? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING VERY, VERY IMPORTANT!!!"I yelled. "Uh, this is Inuyasha. I'm so-"he was cut of by James. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU????? I WAS VERY, VERY BUSY!! NOW SHUT UP!"I said and ended the call. I closed my cellphone. "Sorry about that,"I said.

"KAGOME!! WAKE UP!!! PLZ!!!"yelled Inuyasha. "What is it?"I said waking up from my flashback. I turned my baffled face to a glare. Why should I help him after the way he treated me? "Your mom is seriously ill, she came home looking all sick and weak. A few minutes later, she fainted. I called an ambulance and now she's in the hospital,"Inuyasha explained as quickly as he could. "Where is father?"I asked getting out of bed. "I don't know, he never came home!"said Inuyasha rushing out with me. "When did she come home and why didn't you wake me up?"I asked accusingly. "You were sleeping with such a cute face and... um I mean and I didn't have enough time,"he said, trying to make up for his mistake. I didn't want it to be a mistake, hey what am I saying??? Stupid me!!! "Which hospital is she in?" "You know the one at the end of our street,"he said. Inuyasha was never familiar with any of the local places. This reminded me of the old days. "Let's go!"I said running out the house.

"Where, where is my mom?"I asked. "Name please,"said the lady at the front desk. "Sarah Higuirashi,"I replyed, worriedly. Inuyasha place a gentle hand on my shoulder, telling me to calm down. I took his hand off and looked at the lady again, waiting for the answer. "Let me see, umm, yeah she's in room 277. Boy, is she in a bad state,"she replyed with boredom. "What, what's wrong with her?"I asked, hesitating to know the answer. "Go see for yourself, she's covered with wounds,"she replyed. As I was about to ask more questions, Inuyasha stopped me and his expression said: 'let's go and check on your mom'. After running for a few minutes we came to room 277.

As we reached the room, a doctor just came out. A sad expression on his face. "What's wrong with my mother?"I said, tears in my eyes. "Oh, you must be Kagome Higuirashi, correct?"asked the doctor. "Umm, yeah, but how do you know my name?"I asked. "Your mother kept mumbling your name, with the love in her voice, I figuired it must be her daughter,"replied the doctor with a smile. "How's she? What wounds was she talking about? Is she alright?"I asked, as patiently as I could. "Umm, I'm sorry to say but your mother is in a bad shape. The wounds were of cuts and burns. And I don't know how to tell you this but, she has lung cancer,"the doctor said sadly. Just as he had expected I wouldn't be able to handle it. I fainted and fell in Inuyasha's arms. The last thing I remember is looking at his beautiful golden eyes.

"Umm, where am I?"I asked as I opened my eyes. The room smelt of medicine, there were women wearing white clothes and there were white walls. I found that I was on a white bed. As I turned my head around I saw Inuyasha, he looked worried. Just when I saw him, I remembered everything, about mother and Inuyasha did to me. "What happened to mother? Can't you do something, doctor?"I asked, helplessly. "Please, worry about yourself. You look feverish to me. Please try to calm yourself and relax,"the doctor said. When he saw the tears and worry in my eyes, he put his hand on my shoulder and said,"We'll do whatever we can to save her, I promise you that."

The nurse gave me some medicine and I lay my head on the pillow. When the nurses and doctor left the room, Inuyasha came and sat on the bed. "Hey, what wrong with you, huh? First your mother gets sick, then you get sick? Why worry me so much?"he said softly. As I heard his last line, my expression hardened, but when I looked into those beautiful golden orbs, I couldn't help but turn my expression to soft again, no matter how painful it had been to see him fall for Kelly. "You don't need to worry, Inuyasha. You can go and spend time with Kelly,"I said angrilly. When I looked in his eyes I saw sadness, as if he were hurt by my words. At first he didn't say anything, but then said,"You get better, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, the date is on Saturday,"he replied, trying to sound reasonable. Despite the fact theat he was always so reasonable all the time, he wasn't reasonable right now. Big, goofball didn't even get what I meant or felt, like he usually does.

Then he said,"I'll go, you rest." "Go where you morron???" I thought. Soon I went to sleep.

"Inuyasha, sweetheart, where are you going, honey?"I asked.

"Nowhere, sweety.Where would I be rather than in my beloved's arms, huh?"replied Inuyasha in a romantic tone.

I ran, straight into his open arms and kissed him on his soft lips. Oh, the joy that I felt...I just couldn't describe it. It made me happier than any gift in the world.

Suddenly everything started shaking. Cracks formed in the ground. Fire blasted out the cracks. People started running away. I tried to run, but couldn't, I told Inuyasha too, but he didn't move, all he did was grin.

Suddenly a girl appeared, with a pretty face, saphire blue, angelic eyes.

Inuyasha rushed to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. The girl returned an equally passionate kiss.

Then the two moved back. Inuyasha's hand still on her waist and her still very close to him. Inuyasha's hand started to glow, and powerful beam came out, staright at me.

"Bye, bye, princess,"waved Inuyasha ruthlessly and then flew off with the girl towards the sky.

After a few hours with Elizabeth, I opened my cell.

Suddenly my phone rang again. "Dear, who's call is that?"asked Elizabeth, annoyed. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be with you in a moment, darling,"I said.

I answered the phone. "Hello,"I said. "Mr. Higuirashi, we really need you here, your wife is very sick and your daughter is worried sick about her,"came Inuyasha's voice. I was very, very annoyed. "Inuyasha, stop bothering me, you have taken care of Kagome several times, take care of them yourself,"I replied.

"Mr. Higuirashi, you are being very, very cruel at this point, abandonning your wife and daughter and running off somewhere else! They need you!"Inuyasha said. "Look, I know it's not that serious, now shut up,"I said. "Not that serious? Not that serious?! Your wife has lung cancer and time's running out. We need you to help out, both financially and mentally. Your daughter is worried sick of your mother and has a 110 fever. Now if you don't think that's serious, then open up a dictionary and if you still don't get it, then bump yourself with it, so you fall unconsious, ofcourse by that time you'll understand,"yelled Inuyasha. "Now, don't you dare insult me like this, you beast-"I yelled but was cut off by Inuyasha. "You call me a beast, you monster! How could you abandon a woman who you treated like a slave and she still took care of you and loved you!? Huh? You heartless jerk, how could you not come to embrace your daughter, when she cried for you when you were sick, when your wife was away, it was she who took care of you!!!???"yelled Inuyasha with all his might. Just when I was about to hang up the phone, Inuyasha heard Elizabeth saying: "Oh, that stupid, young man! He interepted us. Everybody should shut up and let us be together again. So, who cares if Sarah has lung cancer, she is the one who messed with us in the first place. Good thing she got what she deserved. Sarah's daughter is as weak as she is herself. What an unlucky mother and daughter." "YOU, YOUR CHEATING ON YOUR WIFE!!! HOW COULD YOU?????? HOW COULD YOU????????!!!!!!!!!! CURSE YOU, CURSE YOU, MR. HIGUIRASHI!!!!"Inuyasha yelled with rage. Right after that, I hung up.

"Wha?"I asked myself as I woke up from that horrid dream. A nurse walked in and checked my temparature. "Quite alright,"she said. "How do you feel?"she asked. "Better,"I said. Then the nurse left.

(two days later)

I am walking up to my mother's room, today was her surgery. I'm free from the hospital. Inuyasha was hiding something from me, but I don't care 'cause it must be something about his stupid date today. He offered to come but I neglected, like I'd want his help. So he's planning things for his date tonight. Stupid, jerk.

Almost there...


End file.
